Spies Rush In Where Others Fear To Tread
by LauraLovegoodWrites
Summary: Cammies back after her Summer of searching for answers and the Circle is beginning to close in on the school. Takes place after GG4: OGSY. Full Summary inside. Better than it sounds. Zammie. Will have others pairings later on. T due to me being paranoid.


**A/N I know this sounds corny but I swear it's better than the summary! Please read it and review with your thoughts. This chapter is basically just setting it up. **

**Summary: After the events of GG4, Cammie goes away for the summer and discovers… Nothing. She only has more questions. When she gets back though things get interesting. The summer meant she was off the radar but she's back at school now and the Circle knows it. She has one source of reliable info that she can't tell anyone about but she'll still need the whole gang to help her act on what she knows. This is definitely a Zammie fic. **

Cammies POV:

I could tell you that the summer before my senior year was great. That I discovered the answers to all my questions, found my father and defeated the Circle of Cavan. But if you have high enough clearance to be reading this report you'll know that's not true.

And even though as a spy I've been trained to lie, well, that summer is something I don't want to lie about. It changed me in so many ways. I'm not going to tell you everything that happened. That's for me to know. But I will tell you what I discovered.

Nothing.

I ran away. I infiltrated the Circle. I was chased by so many people both good and bad, and I risked everything. For what?

Nothing.

It turns out my search for truth was in vain. Everything I found just triggered more questions instead of answering the many I already had.

So, while I hate to admit it, I gave up. I came back to Gallagher a week before the new term and boy was I in trouble.

I'd been counting on the fact that the only people who would be at the mansion this time in the summer would be my mother, the headmistress, and a few faculty members. Well, they were there, what I hadn't counted on was the fact that after I ran away, Bex, Liz and Macey would start using Gallagher as their mission control.

I'd known they'd come after me but I'd naively believed that they would have given up by now. After all, I had left a note saying I'd be back for senior year. They only had to wait another weeks at the most for me to be back.

The first thing I should've done when I got back was to go speak to my mom. I knew she would've been worried senseless and I'd fully planned on going to see her as soon as I dropped the backpack I'd been living out of into my room.

I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, not realising how much I'd missed this place until I was back.

When I came to the door of my dorm I was stopped by the sound of raised voices behind the door. I knew my friends were going to be pissed with me and wasn't sure I wanted to talk to them yet.

"I'm telling you, Cammie is not in Cyprus!" A voice I recognized yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the CIA sighting her getting on a plane to Cyprus?" Replied another voice with a thick British accent, only made more pronounced by her anger.

"It was a mistake or it wasn't Cammie. Did you not read her note? She was searching for answers, how would going to Cyprus be in anyway productive?" Macey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a lead saying she'd find answers there!" Bex yelled back.

Hearing this argument my heart gave a pang as I realised it wasn't just the mansion I called home I'd been missing; it had been the friends that made it my home. I could easily picture them behind the door. Macey and Bex would be standing facing each other, arms crossed over their chests, glaring and getting absolutely nowhere in their argument.

"I've got it!" Another, quieter voice exclaimed. This one had a soft southern accent. After that I could hear the patter of typing and Liz muttering too herself. "I can't believe I forgot about it. We could've nabbed her weeks ago if I'd just remembered. I can't believe I've been so stupid." And coming from Liz, the super genius, that meant something.

"What is it Lizzie?" Bex asked not sounding angry anymore, simply curious.

"Okay, well you remember back in sophomore year when we really wanted to find out what Blackthorne was?" Liz asked. I leant further onto the door to hear better.

There was no reply which I assumed meant Macey and Bex were nodding.

"Well, we got Cammie to go into her mother's office with that watch of hers I'd enhanced to take pictures at eight second intervals." Liz continued her voice rising with excitement. "Well, when I added the camera I also added a solar panel so it wouldn't run out of batteries when it needed to take pictures, which means it still takes pictures now. I also added an antenna, so that it can transmit what it sees from anywhere. It doesn't hurt to be prepared!" She said proudly. I could practically here the grin in her voice, and was actually starting to worry.

"Yes, we know Lizzie but what does that have to do with finding Cammie?" Macey asked impatiently.

"Well I never told her about all the improvements and completely forgot about them, but Cam used to wear that watch everywhere even though she always knew the time."

She was right. Just as this thought crossed my mind I looked down at my wrist and spotted the watch.

"I just rediscovered the software and it's currently loading the most recent pictures. Like all good cameras it records the location and time of the picture. Based on what we see, we can find her!" Liz let out an excited squeal at the end of her statement.

"Bloody hell!" was all Bex said which still beat Macey who said nothing.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll have her current location." Liz added.

Well there went my plan of not talking to them yet. Unless, and I hoped this was true, the jammers in place at the school were blocking the signal. Of course, Liz had invented a way around the jammers back in eighth grade so it wouldn't surprise me if they weren't blocking the signal.

"And here they are…" She said trailing off at the end.

The next thing I knew I was face down on the carpet of our suite. I hadn't been braced properly while leaning against the door to hear better.

Before I can get back on my feet, or even say a word, Bex is sitting on my back pinning my wrists.

Right then my training kicked back in. I wriggled around trying to manoeuvre so I would be facing upwards with free wrists. I succeeded. This however, angered Bex and she was attempting to get a punch in.

I rolled us over so I was now on top of Bex while she still attempted to punch me in the face.

"You stupid girl!" Bex yelled at me as I caught her fist, pinning one arm to the floor and still trying to dodge the other.

"A little help here?" I yell to Macey and Liz in exasperation. Liz makes a high pitched squeal that seemed to mean _I'd like to help but as you're fighting Bex I can't. Come back when you need some help with chess._ While Macey just continued filing her nails and said "Sorry Cam. You kind of deserve it.

I sigh in frustration and that moment of distraction was all Bex needed to roll us so she was back on top and get a good punch into my gut. I let out a hiss as all the air is knocked out of me.

Bex climbed off me now and even offered me a hand to stand back up. That was the way she worked. She just needed to get her anger out somehow and then it would be okay.

Huffing at the indignation I asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"If you ever wanted to be forgiven yes." Bex said matter-of-factly straightening her clothes.

Liz let out yet another squeal before barrelling towards me, tripping over the backpack I'd dropped with an "Oopsie Daisy!". Once she's righted herself. She hugged me.

I was forgiven by 2/3.

I turned to Macey opening my mouth to apologize.

"I know why you left." She cut me off. "But that doesn't mean it was right. We're in this together Cam. All of us. I can't lose part of the only family I've ever known." I knew she was saying what all them had wanted too, but from Macey it was different. We'd been there for her when she thought the circle was after her, we'd found her when she'd run away. And she hadn't been able to do either of those things for me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

Macey wasn't usually a hugger but this was an exception. I walked over and hugged her. Liz, being Liz, then dragged Bex into it and joined in herself. As corny as it was, I felt safe amongst all my friends and knew that even if I needed to, I'd never be able to leave without a goodbye again.

Once we'd let go and taken a step back. Macey surveyed me and said, "By the way Cam, Zach will be back tomorrow night. Just in case you were wondering."

"What do you mean he'll be back?" I yell. "Where the hells he been?"

This entire summer I'd been missing my friends, my family and my home but I hadn't let myself think of Zach because that way I couldn't miss him. If I didn't think of him I wouldn't have to remember how I'd ran away without him. Or how much it hurt to not be with him.

Before any of them had a chance to reply to my questions I continued. "And who the hell let him leave the mansion? The circle are after him too! It's not just me. And the last time they got him he almost died!" I was practically hysterical.

Bex snorted at this. "No-one let him leave Cam. But then no-one let you leave so you proved it's not that hard to do. We've known he's okay anyway. We've kept in contact, he's been out there looking for you. Whenever we had a lead we told him and we've even run into him a few times. He's fine trust me" She said cocking a hip, smiling and reminding me very much of my aunt.

Thinking of my aunt reminded me of my mother. And the fact that I still hadn't talked to her.

"Guys, I've really missed you and we definitely need to talk but I still haven't let my mom know I'm back so I should probably do that." I said inching towards the door, sincerely hoping Bex wouldn't tackle me again.

"But you haven't told us what you've been doing this Summer!" Liz cried.

"Yeah Cam. We really need to know whether you've been to Cyprus!" Macey continued for her.

I laughed before yelling "I'll see you soon!" and walking out the room and closing the door.

I turned around and walked straight into Mr Solomon.

He certainly looked worse for wear. But he was awake which was nothing short of a miracle. It had been months since I'd last seen him lying in a coma on that bed. We hadn't thought he'd make it. And when I'd left I'd fully believed I'd never see the best spy I'd ever met again. He looked more tired and thin than I remembered and he had a few new scars but he was alive. He was walking around. And he looked genuinely shocked to see me. Ha! I'd surprised Joe Solomon!

"Miss Morgan? When did you get back?" He asked. "And does your mother know you're here?"

"Actually I was just heading up to her." I said with a cheerful smile.

He nodded once, looking at me with suspicion. "I think I'll escort you." He said and I was kind of surprised.

"Why?" I asked. Madame Dabney would've been horrified. My manners were gone for that moment purely out of surprise.

"Well, the last time we left you alone you ran away." I was about to protest this when he continued, "And I just really want to be there when your mother gets a hold of you."

I was unsure as to whether he was serious or whether this was just his idea of a joke.

"I never pegged you for a sadist, Joe." Came a mocking tone from behind us. "But I'm coming too. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Finished my aunt Abby as she stepped out of the shadows.

This conversation was going to be hard enough without an audience. I sighed.

"Let's go squirt!"

**A/N So if you review this I'll give you a long distance and virtual hug. **

**Disclaimer: I know I'm not Ally Carter. You know I'm not Ally Carter. Because if I was I wouldn't be putting my ideas up on this website…**


End file.
